Energy Balls
Energy Balls are spheres of magical energy, which resemble electrical discharges. The ability to throw Energy Balls is primarily used by demons, and in some cases witches and other beings. Users can form them in the palm of their hand and throw them at targets with varying levels of voltage or dissipate them in their hands. Overview The ability to throw Energy Balls is a common yet deadly power often used in the demonic community. Inspector Rodriguez was the first evil being the Charmed Ones encountered with this power, while Belthazor also possessed it. While primarily used by demons, some witches are shown to possess this power, notably the morally ambiguous Montana and Callaway families, Bianca and other Phoenix witches. Henry Jr. and Wyatt Halliwell are the first two Halliwells two have Energy Balls as an actual power. Also, Carly and Brian Halliwell, Chris' kids, and Carter and Polly Halliwell, Wyatt's kids, also have Energy Balls as an actual power. Additionally, the evil future versions of Henry Jr., Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, and Syrus Halliwell-Trudeau could also throw Energy Balls. thumb|left|[[Keats throwing a red energy ball.]] While usually blue, some demons have shown to create red Energy Balls and sometimes they have a purple hue. Cole once created a huge, powerful energy ball, with which he attempted to vanquish the Source, but instead killed the Oracle, who sacrificed herself to save the Source. Energy Balls can be deflected using reflective surfaces, as seen when Cole tried to commit suicide by throwing one at himself through a mirror. Energy Balls seem to be deflected by hard durable objects. When the Charmed Ones were being faced by three demons, Phoebe hit an energy ball with a crowbar, baseball style, and sent it back towards the demons. However, cars and other technology can catch on fire and explode when hit by an Energy Ball. Strength and Control The power of an Energy Ball varies as it depends on the user. For instance, a low-level demon with this power would probably have to use multiple Energy Balls to vanquish a target, while an upper-level demon such as Belthazor would be able to vanquish a target in one hit. Users can nearly always be vanquished by their own Energy Balls because they are as powerful as they are. Some especially powerful demons can kill or incapacitate multiple targets with a single Energy Ball. For instance, Cole Turner once knocked Piper, Paige and Leo to the ground (and knocked out Piper and Leo) with one Energy Ball. Barbas, after having stolen Cole's powers from the Demonic Wasteland, threw an Energy Ball at Phoebe, which missed and vanquished multiple demons in a single hit. Also, some demons can throw reduced-voltage Energy Balls that can merely stun targets. Cole Turner once threw an Energy Ball which split in two separate balls, heading toward two Seekers. This would indicate that users have at least some control over their Energy Balls once thrown. Though Energy Balls are usually thrown, the users can also form and shoot the ball from their hands immediately without having to move their hands at all. Some demons are also capable of firing off Energy Balls without opening their palms. Although most users throw only one Energy Ball at a time, demons like Zankou and Cole have displayed the ability to shoot Energy Balls from both hands at the same time. Resistance Energy balls are usually lethal, as is the case with mortals and weak magical beings. Mostly, the bodies erupt in flames and all that is left of the victims are scorch marks on the area where their body was. However, some demons are powerful enough that they can withstand the blast. Also, the Charmed Ones eventually grew powerful enough that they could withstand being hit by them. The strength of the ball itself is also a factor as not all energy balls are intended to kill. List of Users ;Various Beings *Montana Family *Callaway Family *Bianca *Phoenix Witches *Henry Jr. *Alternate Henry Jr. *Wyatt Halliwell *Alternate Leo Wyatt *Alternate Chris *Alternate Syrus *Alternate Leo *Alternate Gideon *Carly Halliwell *Brian Halliwell *Carter Halliwell *Polly Halliwell ;Notable Demons *Inspector Rodriguez *Elizabeth Turner *The Source of All Evil *Belthazor *Raynor *Vornac *Tarkin *Sykes *Kurzon *Malick *Paul Haas *Clea *Sirk *Zahn *Zankou *Kahn *Aku *Sarpedon *Malvoc *Lord Dyson *The Dogan *Janna and Jayda *Nomed ;Through power stealing, artifact, etc. *The Charmed Ones (Through the Hollow) *Phoebe Halliwell (Through a Power-Sucking Athame) *Cole Turner (Through the powers obtained from the Demonic Wasteland'')'' *Barbas (By stealing Cole Turner's powers) *Hector (By stealing the powers of a demon) Notes and Trivia *In the episode "Soul Survivor", Paige's boss Larry was killed by a low-power energy ball, but his cause of death was ruled a heart-attack. Also, his body didn't burst into flame when he died. *Whenever Inspector Rodriguez was hit by his own energy ball in "Deja Vu All Over Again", he would endure several seconds of electrocution before finally dying. In episodes beyond this, any demon or warlock hit by an energy ball would explode almost instantaneously. *In "Sympathy for the Demon", Barbas implies that the trigger for this power may be anger because he claims that it only activates once he gets angry enough, having recently acquired it. *In some cases, Whitelighters have been shown to seemingly create low-voltage Energy Balls to help their charges train. It is believed they create them through Photokinesis. *In the alternate universe where moralites are reversed, Darklighter Leo and Gideon are shown throwing an Energy Ball. Aside from Leo's son Wyatt, who is part witch, they are the only Darklighters shown using this power.